Crushes
by Ninja School Dropout
Summary: Jazz Lennox and Epps become very interested in Who Sparks femme crush. Will they ever find out, or will fate keep intervening


**A/N: Me and my friends were talking about girl crushes today. Mine was Pauley perrette. I LOVE HER! **

* * *

><p>"So you guys haven't hit that point in your relationship?" Lennox asked the TIC of the Autobots.<p>

"Nah."

"Well I'd watch out for it." Epps warned, "It's a dangerous time for any man. Better to get it over with soon."

"Can't be tha' bad."

"Oh believe me as soon as she asks 'Who's your man crush? She's already planning out how to make fun of you for having one." Lennox joined his friend in the warnings.

"What if ah ask her?"

"Now you're just asking for death!"

"What are you guys talking about?"

Lennox looked over to the small femme. "Nothing to worry about, Sparks."

Sparks raised one of optic ridges. "Really?"

"Who's ya femme crush?" Jazz asked.

Pure horror spread across Lennox and Epps faces.

"Sparks smirked. "Really wanna know?"

"Yep." Jazz's curiosity was peaked. He didn't think she actually had one.

"If I tell you my femme crush, you guys have to tell me your mech crush."

"Ya got yaself a deal."

Sparks ran to each side of the hallway to make sure nobody but the four of them would hear. She stopped in front of Jazz.

"You guys have to promis not to tell anybody."

"Ya got it." Jazz agreed.

"Sure why not?" Epps nodded.

"I can't believe I'm doing this, but I promise." Lennox sighed.

Sparks nodded, and did one last check around the hallway. "Alright my femme-" She was cut off.

"SLAGGING FEMME I TOLD YOU TO HURRY AND GET THE WELDER!"

"Sorry Ratchet! I'll tell you guys later!" Sparks called over her shoulder as she skated off.

"Damn it!"Epps yelled. Jazz and Lennox snapped their heads to look at him. "Jazz told her that we would tell her our man crushes too!"

Jazz smirked. "Wouldn't want ya guys havin' somthin' over meh and meh not havin' notin' on ya, now would ah?" The saboteur reasoned.

"Well damn." Lennox mumbled.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Carly asked the femme that was now in front of her.<p>

"Well it would be nice to know." Sparks mumbled.

"What does PMS have anything to do with what Sam said about Jazz?"

"Well I thought that Sam would have had to be PMSing while he yelled at Jazz like that."

"Oh God! No, no, no! Men don't PMS!" Carly giggled.

"Oh..No wonder that one soldier guy looked at me weird when I asked him when his last period was."

Carly burst out laughing.

"Hey Sparks, can we talk?" Lennox interrupted the giggling girls.

Sparks smiled and excused herself from the pregnant Carly. She followed Lennox through the hall. "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere."

"Ok then." Sparks mumbled cautiously.

* * *

><p>"Dude! The wait is killing me! Do you know how many hours my mind kept slipping back to who Sparks girl crush is!" Epps yelled.<p>

Jazz chuckled. "It's even more concernin' cuz it's mah femme!"

"Wonder who it could be?"

"Ah don' think she's one ta go for bonded femmes. So mah best guess is Arcee." Jazz nodded as he spoke.

"Can't wait for Lennox to get here." The two waited for the Major and the femme to walk into the hallway.

"So, what's up you guys?" Sparks waved as she entered the hall.

"You owe us an answer." Epps challenged the femme.

"Oh yeah, Its- " Sparks stopped mid-sentence and began checking the hall way for eavesdroppers. "Yeah! All clear! Anyways, my femme crush is Elita-one."

Jazz, Lennox and Epps began giggling.

"What?"

"That is very kind, Sparks."

Sparks froze. "Oh Primus, No!"

Elita-one stepped over Sparks, and crouched down in front of her. "I am very flattered, but I cannot accept your feelings. I am bonded to Optimus after all." Elita-one giggled.

"But Elita, we could always elope in the middle of the night!" Sparks joked.

"But I'm afraid Jazz might come after us. After all he is very protective of his Lil Femme, as he calls you." Elita-one played along.

Sparks began laughing at the shocked looks on Jazz, Lennox and Epps faces.

Elita-One smiled. "Sparks," Elita-one began. "It is very kind and honoring to be your femme crush, but I must go. I have some business to attend to." She then transformed and drove off.

"What a femme." Sparks mumbled. "So, What's you guys' mech crushes?"

"Tyrese Gibson!" Epps yelled before sprinting away.

"Josh Duhamel!" Lennox copied Epps action following after his friend.

Sparks turned to Jazz. He chuckled. "It would probably hafta be Prowler."

"Prowl? Really?"

"What can ah say? Ah like a challenge every once in a while."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm actually a big supporter of ProwlxJazz I got this Idea while reading some JxP fanfiction.<strong>


End file.
